¿UN ULTIMO ADIOS?
by Airam Lilian Lupin
Summary: ¿Que podria pasar en la ultima batalla y los dias siguientes?Posibles SpoilersHBP.Dedicado a Saray.


Hola!Aquí estoy con un one-shot de lo que podría suceder en la ultima batalla.

Disclaimer:¿Si ya lo saben Por que ponerlo?Claro que esta el pequeño inconveniente de que quieran denunciarmer.Así que los personajes no son míos...Salvo alguna excepción.

**¿UN ULTIMO ADIÓS.?**

Caminaba despacio por el valle.La noche había caído hacia rato,tan negra como el día que murió su mentor.A sus pies yacía el cuerpo del traidor Snape.En sus últimos momentos había demostrado su lealtad a la orden.

Los ojos verdes del muchacho reflejaban las estrellas.Por fin Harry Potter,el niño que vivió, iba a cumplir su destino.

Subía la colina pensando en todo lo que Voldemort le había robado:A sus padres,a Sirius,a Dumbledore...A muchos amigos.Recordaba el rostro de Neville Longbotton con los ojos sin vida mirando los cadáveres de sus padres,cuando el Maldito había atacado San Mungo.Ni el ED,ni la Orden del Fénix habían podido hacer nada.

Llego a lo alto de la colina,y encontró una situación dantesca.Ron y Hermione estaban en el suelo retorciéndose a causa de los cruciatus y a Ginny la habían dejado inconsciente a los pies de Voldemort.

Se enfurecio,al verlos así,eran sus amigos y no se los iba a arrebatar...

Todo paso en un destello de luces azules,las varitas hermanas se conectaron y El Maldito se reía del joven.

-Estas muerto Potter,yo soy un ser inmortal-le dijo con su risa de serpiente.

-No eres inmortal.

Ninguno soltó la varita.Harry tenia una baza guardada.Los traidores abundaban y en el bando oscuro había uno que lo estaba ayudando...El joven solo quería que se diera prisa.

Draco Malfoy subía corriendo y sangrando por la pendiente.Se había enfrentado a mortifagos por todo el camino,incluyendo a su propio padre,y los había dejado tirados por el valle,que parecía un autentico campo santo.Ese Halloween seria recordado por el mundo como el día que los Malfoy se aliaron a la luz.Draco no iba a dejar que su único amigo verdadero muriera.

-Alto-le dijo una voz femenina envuelta con una capa blanca

-Déjeme pasar-contesto el muchacho sacando su varita y protegiendo lo que llevaba entre las manos.-Mi amigo me necesita.

-Demuéstrame que eres leal.-dijo otra voz,esta de hombre.

-Soy leal.Si Harry muere será por su culpa déjenme pasar.-grito desesperado al oír un aullido lejano.

-Dejarle pasar,es un Malfoy renegado.-La tercera voz salió de la nada y los otros se apartaron.-Muchacho antes de que continúes, asegúrate que Harry venza.

-Si-contesto el rubio escuetamente antes de volver a salir corriendo

El duelo no estaba resultando como el esperaba.Voldemort no mostraba debilidades y a el se le acababa la fuerza.

Rompieron la conexión de las varitas.El maldito se acerco a Harry con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad creías que podrías vencer al lord oscuro mas poderoso?Lastima que estuvieras en el bando equivocado.

Harry sabia que iba a morir.Había fracasado y Draco le había traicionado...Miro a Ginny,ya no podrían casarse como tenían planeado y nunca se enteraría si Ron y Hermione llegarían a confesarse lo que sentían...Si realmente Draco había escondido a Luna...

La maldición asesina no llegaba,y el joven abrió los ojos ante el estaba Draco,retorciéndose ante la tortura del loco.

-Harry-dijo el rubio-Lo traje.-y entre espasmos lanzo el pequeño paquete que había protegido con su vida:el ultimo Horcrux había llegado a sus manos.

-Voldemort-grito el moreno,poniéndose en pie-¿Sabes que es esto?Es tu muerte.

Y ante la atónita mirada de ese asesino,Harry destruyo el hermoso prendedor.

-Ahora si vas a morir...

Con un movimiento de varita Voldemort lanzo la maldición asesina al tiempo que Harry hacia otro tanto.En un fogonazo de luz aquel que no debía nombrarse desapareció para siempre.Lord Voldemort había muerto.

Harry vio como se desvanecía mientras sus amigos se recuperaban.El sol de un nuevo día aparecía en el horizonte y la oscuridad se lo tragaba

-Hasta siempre chicos-susurro al viento su ultima despedida el niño que vivió.

Remus Lupin había observado la escena con un manto rojo en los ojos.La sangre de las heridas recibidas en la batalla le escurrían por la cara mezclándose con las lagrimas.

Se acerco a los chicos que se arremolinaban en torno al inerte cuerpo de Harry.

-Harry,Harry mi amor despierta.-sollozaba una Ginny Weasley,con numerosos cortes y un lado de la cara ensangrentado.

-Ginny,suéltale no va a despertar llegue demasiado tarde.-Decía el joven Malfoy acercándose cojeando.

-Si se va a despertar Malfoy.-Decía una acongojada Hermione con el brazo colgando en posición extraña y apoyada en el maltrecho cuerpo de Ron.

-Tiene que despertar Draco-susurro este-Tiene que despertar por que si no nada ha valido la pena.

Los jóvenes sollozaban cuando Remus llego a su lado.

-Apartaros chicos-dijo con voz trémula mientras una lechuza negra con los ojos de un misterioso azul se posaba en su hombro.-Hay que llevárselo de aquí

-¿Dónde?-pregunto una desconsolada Ginny.

-Donde vamos todos,Ginevre.

-Y ¿Dónde es eso licántropo cobarde?No te has acercado a este lugar en todo el duelo.-Escupió Draco dolido.El no quería que se llevaran a su amigo.

-Chicos-dijo misterioso enjugándose las lagrimas-esto no os va a doler.Nos veremos en un rato.-Y acto seguido Remus Lupin,el ultimo merodeador lanzo un hechizo y dejo a todos inconscientes para trasladarlos a un lugar diferente.

-Cuatro días,han pasado cuatro días y ni Remus,ni los extraños personajes que están con el nos dicen que ocurre.¿Por qué Harry no despierta?-Preguntaba Draco a Ron,Hermione,Ginny y su adorada Luna.

Harry dormía en una cama amplia y con sabanas de color rojo.Aunque dormir era mucho decir,llevaba cuatro días inconsciente.Remus les había llevado allí,y ninguno sabia donde estaba.

-Yo creo que son Sirius Black y los padres de Harry-comento Luna por enésima vez desde que había comenzado el encierro.

-No digas tonterías.Los muertos no pueden resucitar.-Contestaba Hermione.

Otra vez la misma discusión,Draco estaba un poco harto de eso y de la estúpida lechuza que Lupin había dejado cuidando a Harry,la cual no dejaba que se acercara nadie que no fuera Ginny a mas de tres pasos de la cama.

Respecto a el,bueno también pensaba que Hermione llevaba razón,pero le pareció reconocer la voz del hombre que había dejado que llegara a Harry en la batalla como la de Sirius Black.Genial Draco Malfoy se había vuelto majara...

-¿Qué pasa?¿Dónde estoy?-Dijo Harry de repente haciendo que todos olvidaran la conversación.

-No lo sabemos-contesto Draco-¿Cómo estas?

-Digamos que he estado mejor.¿Dónde están mis gafas.?

-Las tengo yo.-Contesto Ron,pero esa lechuza no me deja acercarme.

Como si le hubiera oído la lechuza cogió las gafas con el pico y se las tendió al joven de la cama.

-¿Mate a Voldemort?-

-Si,de eso hace cuatro días-Contesto Hermione.

-Pero Lupin y sus secuaces no nos dejan salir de aquí.-siguió el rubio de malas pulgas.

-Chicos por favor,no griten.¿de acuerdo señor Malfoy?-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas,desde un lugar que Harry veía perfectamente.Se giraron y encontraron un retrato que les dejo con la misma cara que Harry tenia.Albus Dubledore le estaba hablando desde el retrato.

-Serenity,¿Puedes decir a los de abajo que Harry a despertado?-le dijo a la lechuza, y esta ante sus ojos se convirtió en fénix plateado de ojos color cielo.

-¿Qué a sido eso?-Pregunto un atónito Ron señalando el lugar donde había estado el ave.

-Es que Serenity,es una lechuza muy especial.-contesto el retrato.

-Señor no se ofenda,pero si los de abajo quieren matar a Harry,Primero tendrán que matarme a mi.

-Joven Malfoy ,¿qué le hace pensar que van a matarlos?

-¿Tal vez los cuatro días de encierro?-Dijo Hermione

-Los de abajo no van a matar a nadie-soltó Ginny dejando a Harry por un momento.-Tengo la impresión de que son buenos.

-Gin,eso no lo sabemos-dijo Luna perdiendo su habitual aire soñador.

-Pero es que resulta que solo os estamos protegiendo-dijo Remus Lupin con aspecto radiante desde la puerta.Le acompañaban tres personas envueltas en capas blancas que cubrían sus rostros y una hermosa muchacha de ojos azul cielo,tan pálida como la luna.Al ver a los encapuchados Draco se estremeció, eran los que no querían que llegara donde Harry.

-Tranquilo joven-le dijo la misteriosa chica-Mi nombre es Serenity Black,y estoy aquí para ofrecerle un predio de los dioses a Harry.Guarda tu varita Draco,no voy a haceros daño.

-Eres una Black.-dijo Ginny.

-Si Ginevre,soy una Black.Para ser mas exactos la hija del ultimo Black.Por favor ustedes retírense a un lado.-les dijo a los encapuchados.

-¿Qué predio es ese?-pregunto Harry suspicaz.

-Si claro tu recompensa.Los dioses te ofrecen traerte de vuelta a tres de tus seres queridos.El primer regalo ha sido dejarte con vida.

-¿Si acepto todo seguirá igual?

-Exactamente igual,pero ellos estarán vivos.-dijo con una sonrisa.-Vosotros también tenéis un predio,ayudasteis a acabar con un mal muy grande.

-Pues yo se lo que quiero-dijo Ron-Quiero que mi vida pase con la persona que mas amo.

-Concedido,pero el resto tienes que conseguirlo tu.

-Yo...Yo quiero el deseo mas profundo de mi corazón-dijo Hermione cohibida-

-¿Y cual es?-pregunto la extraña joven.

-Tener a mis seres queridos conmigo,a mi lado pase lo que pase.

-Concedido.Pero podríais ponérmelo mas difícil.

-Yo quiero dejar de ser tan rara como ahora.-Dijo Luna riéndose.

-Cuando vuelvas al mundo ya no te verán así.

-Yo tengo todo lo que deseo-Dijo Ginny.-Harry esta conmigo,mis amigos y mi familia están vivos,no deseo nada mas.

-¿Segura?Puedes pedir algo para otra persona.

-Pues entonces que Remus Lupin deje de ser un licántropo.

-Esta hecho.¿Draco?

-Solo deseo tener amigos de verdad.

-Eso ya lo tienes.Pideme otra cosa.

-A mi tía Andrómeda,me gustaría vivir con ella,y conservar a mis amigos para siempre.

-Deseo concedido.¿Harry,a quien quieres resucitar?-Le pregunto al moreno que tenia cara de asombro.

Lo cierto es que era difícil.Estaba Neville,Cedric,Cho...Tantos habían muerto.Pero el sabia lo que le pedía el corazón.

-Mis padres y Sirius.Se que es egoísta,pero quiero tenerlos conmigo.

-Ya estamos contigo-dijo uno de los encapuchados quitándose la capa.Era una pelirroja de ojos verdes.

-¿Mama?-pregunto el joven.

-Si Harry,somos nosotros.-Dijo otro encapuchado.

-¿Papa?

-A ver pequeñajo ¿ que parte no ha entendido?-dijo Sirius.

El joven Potter solo podía llorar y abrazar a las tres personas que mas quería a parte de Ginny. Serenity interrumpió la escena diciendo:

-Bien Joven Harry.,pero como ultimo predio de los dioses te concederán el deseo que pensaste antes de responder.Los Longbotons volverán a la vida,y se reconstruirán las vidas de aquellos que lo deseen.Vais a cambiar el mundo.-Dijo desvaneciéndose.

-Un momento-Dijo Remus-¿Yo no tengo predio?

-¿Cuál es tu predio?-Pregunto a su vez la joven.

-Que te quedes con nosotros

-Pero entonces alguien tendrá que continuar en mi puesto.

-Yo lo haré-contesto el retrato

-Entonces esta bien.Joven Harry me parece que tienes una familia.

Dos años después Harry James Potter se casaba con Ginevre Weasley en el Valle Godric.De invitados estaban el feliz matrimonio Malfoy,con un sonriente Draco y una Luna radiante,que actuaron como testigos.Los padrinos fueron Hermione y Ronald Weasley.

Los Potter no cabian en si de orgullo.Sirius Black se peleaba con Remus y Serenity por sus intenciones de casarse.Todos estaban felices y recordaron un día en que los dioses les otorgaron un predio.

El día que Tom Riddle,alias Lord Voldemort,decía su ultimo adiós...

FIN 

_Dedicado a Saray 89 por su apoyo y sus ánimos en todo.Por ser como es. Gracias._


End file.
